Off to War (PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I NEED YOU!)
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: Being re-written
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I NEED YOU!

Why Do You Have To Go?

She couldn't believe it. He was going for three years. Yes Amy Rose was crying her eyes out right now because her husband Sonic was leaving for three years. Would he come back? Would he be gone longer? Would he find another woman? Would he-?

Amy was cut off of thinking when Sonic grabbed her hips and brought her tord him into a hug. "I am going to miss you SOOO much….as well as the baby but not as much as you" he sobbed in her neck. Yes it was true Amy was pregnant with Sonics baby.

Neither knew what the gender was or what it would even look like because he was leaving before the first sonogram. Yes Sonic was crying but NOW he was breaking down in tears. He then said shakily, "I don't wanna go I want to stay here with you and raise our child and spend all my time with you. Except when the baby needs attention."

He was dying on the inside as well as Amy. They both didn't wan him to go but he had to. Amy was crying yes and was in tears and sad but Sonic….He was falling apart. If he was away from Amy for a second then he would feel like a thousand needles were hitting him. He learned to deal with that is still hurt but it worked. But for three years now THAT would hurt BAAAAD!

'What if I'm gone even longer than three years' Sonic thought 'NO NO IT CAN'T HAPPEN it would hurt to much'. Amy was trying to calm him while stroking his head in her lap. But he just wouldn't calm down he was so heartbroken they got married and he was so happy with his true love…then he has to leave.

"Please.. please tell me that I won't be gone longer then three years Sonic cried harshly Amy then replied "You WILL NOT be gone more than three years!" Sonic then talked again "And please tell me that you love me… that you will always be with me till the end even when I am away and that…. You will never try and find another man and cheat on me.' Amy was shocked at the last one but answered somewhat calmly "I love you I will always be with you till the very end even when you are away and I will NEVER EVER EVER go and find another man ever in a lifetime!"

Sonic felt a little better but resumed crying then.. there was a knock at the door. Shadow came in and stated calmly "Sonic we must go now" "NO NO I WON'T LEAVE PLEASE AMY DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!" Sonic screamed VERY loudly.

Amy shook her head "I am afraid that I cannot you must go Sonic" Sonic shook his head frantically "NO PLEEEASE DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!" By then Shadow was trying to pry him off of her but he refused to let go "No please don't Amy you can't leave me".

Amy laughed and shook her head "Now why would I ever leave you.. honey you need to go." Sonic FINALLY let go and said "I WILL come and see you again".

Amy agreed and replied with "I know you will" and gave him a kiss. He left and she sat on the couch crying as Sonic was in the traveling car. Amy thought 'Will he ever come back' and thought about it till night came. Amy went to bed and dreamed about her and Sonic. Then three years later he never came back.

Authors comment:

Don't worry buys a sequel is comin haha pretty good huh haha REVIEW haha RxR please goodbye and LOVE YA ALL!


	2. Mellissa Rose The hedgehog

Mellissa Rose The Hedgehog

A red hedgehog was walking through Station Square. Her name was Mellissa Rose The Hedgehog. She often had to save earth from Eggman and she liked it but it was also very disturbing when she was doing homework studying or doing something.

But hey what the heck huh it's fun she guessed. She was going over to Shadow and Rouges house to go over and spend some time with them. After all it WAS her birthday and on her birthday she was a queen.

She got there and knocked on the door ten seconds later the door opens. She goes in and Shadow looks up from his news paper "You're here early and I see your speed increased" Mellissa nodded. She goes over to "Shadow and Rouge jr" she calls him because he his a mix of Shadow and Rouge. He was a red hedgehog with black streaks and ears and wings like Rouge and had blue eyes and his name was Samuel or Sammy ot Sam. "He is so adorable" Mellissa said Sam looked at her and said "goo?" she thought it was so adorable "Awww I can't wait till I have my own family." Shadow chuckles "Now now kid you have a long ways to go you are only sixteen." Mellissa glares at him and responded "Actually I am seventeen thank you very much" "Oh sorry seventeen but still we haven't even found your father yet"! Shadow said with a laugh.

Mellissa replied back sharply "He isn't coming back as you said you and him were on a mission and he fell into a ravine. He healed and fought with you but then got captured by Mephiles. He got out but you couldn't find him you searched for a full year but then gave up now end of story."

Shadow looked at her sadly "I know I don't know where he is but we WILL find him alright?" Mellissa looked doubtful but nodded her head "Mother misses him so much" Rouge looked at her "Yeah she has always been mopping for him it is so sad. She just never stops praying for him to come back" Shadow handed Mellissa a pack of Roses "Give these to her she likes them and she deserves it" Mellissa nodded then went out the door.

Amy was crying her eyes out she was heartbroken. She has been crying for an hour now "I have to make *hic* dinner" she said to herself. She got up wiped her eyes and made some pizza to eat Mellissa came in and handed the Roses. "These are for you mom from Shadow and Rouge" Amy smiled and took them "Thank you Mellissa now eat dinner I didn't make it for nothing." Amy put them in a vase and sat down to eat with Mellissa they finished and went to bed. But little did they know that someone was under the stars wishing he could go back to his wife and started crying.

The next day Amy and Mellissa woke up at the same time and took a shower, ate breakfast, brushed their teeth and got some cloths on. They decided to go on a walk so they went through the Station Square enjoying the breeze then a huge blast sent them tumbling back. "FLASH!" Mellissa screamed another blast went by "DASH!" Amy screamed the boys looked behind them "SORRY MOM AND MILLISSA!" they screamed back.

They all went for a walk and enjoyed the fresh air and breeze Mellissa broke the silence "So Dash how is your song goin?" Dash looked at her and smiled and said, "It's goin good I'm gonna call it One Less Lonely Girl it is finished and how are your goin?"

Mellissa smiled and responded back "It's goin good it's called La La La nice huh?" she laughes. Everyone went back home and relaxed talking about the good times when there was a knock at the door. Amy got up to open the door she opened it and saw Shadow and Rouge there. "Oh hey guys thanks for the roses come in come in" Amy said Shadow and Rouge came in and sat on the couch. Amy sat down to and asked "So guys whats up is there trouble again?" Shadow shook his head "No but we have urgent news" Amy asked "What is it" Shadow looked at her and responded "We found Sonic".

Authors comment:

OOOOOOOOOOH WHAT A CLIFFIE HUH haha you will now have to wait for a sequel I better get some reviews! I hope you all liked it I think it is BRILLIANT haha RxR my sequel if I have one please oooh haha thank you all and bye!


	3. I'm Back

I'm Back

He was crying still yes. It was very sad and heartbreaking. But he couldn't help it he missed her so much he wanted to see her and their child as well. But he mostly wanted to see her he knew why perfectly. Because he just got with her and then…he had to leave and then he got lost in the woods. He finally could have gone home to her but he just HAD to get lost in the woods.

Yes this person better yet hedgehog was our speedy blue cocky hedgehog in the woods lost Sonic.

Back in Station Square Amy and the family were shocked about the news about Sonic. Well that is except for Mellissa she just scoffed she had heard about him and it seemed like he was a stuck up guy. And for some reason she just didn't like him.

Amy passed out because she was so shocked her love has come back to her after twenty years of loneliness. She would be happy but she tried to tell herself the other day that she shouldn't wait for him any longer. And here Shadow and Rouge come barging in the next day saying they found him.

Dash and Flash were dancing round the room in happiness…literally was looking at them like the were idiots. But they already were so they weren't very surprised. Suddenly Amy woke up and the boys rushed to her side "Hey mom are you alright ya need anything".

Amy looked at them for a minute then nodded "Yes I am fine and I would like some water please". Dash and Flash rush of into the kitchen to get her water fighting about who was getting it. Shadow, Rouge, Amy and Mellissa laughed then came back to reality "Thank you guys for telling us the FANTASTIC news". Shadow and Rouge nodded and said back "No thank you we haven't seen you smile in a long time" Amy was so happy that minute.

A month later Sonic was sitting under the stars eyes to dry to be crying and it hurt to much anyways because he had a gash on his stomach. He was thinking about Amy he found some food to eat but very sadly he was to sad to eat. He couldn't he was starving himself if Amy were there then she would force him to eat or feed him herself. Sonic smiled at that thought gosh he misses her so much why did he have to get lost all these needles were hitting him he didn't even run anymore.

Then all of the sudden he heard a crash and stood in a fighting stance. If there was a chance it would kill him he didn't know if he wanted to get eaten or go back to his so called home. He looked around and saw nothing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around about to hit the person. But saw that is was….Shadow. Sonic looked at him in happiness and hugged him "I thought you guys would never find me". Shadow smiled Sonic then let go of him and looked around frantically "Where is she where is my Amy".

Shadow chuckled "Come on lets get you home so you can see Amy." Sonic was so happy to hear that he even skipped SKIPPED TO THE PLANE because he was so happy. "Ok I'm ready LEATS GO MEET MY WIFE" Sonic said happily and threw his fist up into the air with a big smile on his face. Shadow broke down laughing until a dark voice said "Hurry up and start the plane faker" Shadow did as told and then they were off to Station Square.

Authors Comment:

MUAHHHH I AM GOING TO LEAVE IT HERE MUAHHHH haha please review thank you to all my fans chow! ;)


	4. I love you lost don't ever leave me

I Love You So much Don't You Ever Leave Me

Sonic was inside the plane shaking from excitement. 'What if she found another man' Sonic thought then shook his head 'No don't talk like that Sonic she promised she loves you she always has and always will'. Sonic smiled then looked out the window of the plane and sighed in happiness.

He kept on looking out the window day dreaming of him and Amy together again and cried tears of happiness just thinking about it. "Were here" Shadow said Sonic snapped his ayes open and looked outside it's true they finally were back home. Sonic squealed in excitement and Shadow looked at him as if he were an idiot Sonic didn't care. As soon as the plane was just twenty inches above the ground Sonic jumped out but… fell on his face. "Ow" Shadow just laughed then helped him up and then Sonic sped over to his house.

Amy was making dinner and sighed she was bored and had noting to do. Suddenly Flash came over "Hey mom I'm bored and there is nothing to do" Amy looked at him and smirked "Well you could always clean your room". Flash looked at her and said "I'm not bored anymore" and he was off Amy laughed for the first time in years. Suddenly there was a burst through the door.

(The End haha just kidding go read.)

Amy jumped now just who could that be? "AMY" someone screamed she looked behind her and saw Sonic. "Sonic" she whispered Sonic ran over to her and brought her in a hug "I love you" he said passionately. He brought her in a fiery kiss he tipped her back so her back was bending and Sonic was on top of her. Amy wrapped her arms around him and kissed back she broke the kiss Sonic tried to go in for more but she put her finger to his lips "Your taking my breathe away". Sonic smiles and pecks her cheek before burying his head in her chest in between her breasts. "I love you" Sonic said once again then started crying in happiness and Amy just smiles and starts petting his quills. Sonic purrs and snuggles in her chest more but he did it to hard and they fell. Sonic turns around quickly so Amy wouldn't fall on the ground and he fell on the ground with a 'UF…. Ow". Amy looks at him and has a sad face on "Awww Sonniku you didn't have to do that hun" Amy said Sonic looked at her and smiled "Yeah I had to or my true love that I just came back to would get hurt". Amy smiled and nuzzled his nose Sonic nuzzled her neck and kissed it then licked her cheek lovingly. Amy then got up as well as Sonic and said "Come on lets go and see your children".Sonic smiled and replied "I 'd like that" and then they were off with Sonics arm around Amy's hip and nuzzling her neck and they went to their school.

Authors Note:

guys I FINALLY got this up bout time to huh haha. Well I hope you liked it cause I tried I'll make a sequel soon. Oh and just so you know people I make sequels to get good reviews haha and I probably will do only sequels not chapters MUAHHHH haha. YAY SONIC AND AMY ARE BACK AGAIN!

Sonic: I MISSED YOU SO MUCH AMY MY DARLING ROSE!

Amy: I MISSED YOU TO SONNIKU!

*Sonic and Amy hug*

Me:Awww that is so cute

Shadow: uh huh sure.

Me: Whatever anyways hopw ya liked it people bye see ya later LOVE YA REVIEEEEEW! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god. How long has it been? Oh dear XD**

Well, I am **_HAPPY_** to inform you that I will be _**re-writing**_ **_this story_** in a very short time!

I apologize for leaving all of my stories on hold for so long. But, I am back and will be updating all of my stories in due time :)

Some will be being _re-written or updated_, however

It will be better when re-written. I promise, guys :)

I will see you guys soon! =D


End file.
